Large companies typically own a data storage center at each of their business locations, often distributed around the world. Data created at a business location is stored in the local data storage center and is accessible to anyone within the company. A user at a primary business location attempting to access data at a secondary business location at a point hundreds or thousands of miles away may face a great deal of delay. Synchronizing data between business locations is possible, however the overhead of synchronizing all data between business locations is unnecessarily burdensome.